The invention relates to input devices typically used in handheld computing devices. In particular, the invention relates to an integrated joypad for a handheld computer. The integrated joypad is configured with a receptacle for receiving a graspable portion, such as a section of the stylus used with the handheld computer. The graspable portion of the stylus connected to the joypad receptacle is configured to form a joystick.
Handheld computing devices, xe2x80x9cpalmtopsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpalmheldsxe2x80x9d, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input device hardware, must be maintained. It is conventional to have buttons on the handheld computer for providing user input to the handheld computer. Further, the buttons may be configured to be used for the playing of game software and/or navigating through application software.
Other conventional implementations of input devices for handheld computers include attachable joystick devices that may be attached onto the front face of the handheld computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated joypad for a handheld computer. Further, there is a need for an integrated joypad for a handheld computer which allows for the attachability of a portion of a stylus to create a joystick device.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above mentioned needs.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a handheld computer. The handheld computer includes a housing and a display supported by the housing. The handheld computer also includes computing electronics supported by the housing and configured to communicate with the display. The handheld computer further includes an integrated input device configured to provide input to the handheld computer. The input device provides different input signals to the computing electronics dependent on a directional movement provided by a user. The input device is configured to communicate more than four distinct directional movements from a user to the computing electronics.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a handheld computer. The handheld computer includes a housing, data processing electronics disposed within the housing, and a display disposed in the housing and coupled to the data processing electronics. The display includes a touch screen configured to be used with a stylus. The handheld computer also includes a joypad coupled to the data processing electronics and configured to communicate signals to the data processing electronics dependent on the direction in which the joypad is moved. The joypad is moveably integrated into the housing. Further, the handheld computer includes a joystick coupler integrated into the joypad. The joypad coupler is configured to receive at least a portion of the stylus which is configured to act as a joystick.
Further, an exemplary embodiment relates to a joystick device for a handheld computer. The handheld computer is configured to be used with a stylus. The joystick device includes an input device integrated into the handheld computer. The joystick device also includes a coupler integrated into the input device configured to couple at least a portion of the stylus to the input device.
Further still, an exemplary embodiment relates to a method of assembling a joystick for a handheld computer. The method includes providing a handheld computer with a joystick receptacle. The method also includes providing a stylus having a detachable portion. The method further includes detaching a detachable portion from the stylus. Further still, the method includes coupling the detachable portion to the receptacle.